Puppets of the Darkness
by Eclipse of the Heart
Summary: A devourer of hearts is out for complete control over all the worlds. And this time there are no princesses of heart. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

'Kay, so in light of my last fanfic I'm actually going to write a proper, non one-shot one. And it's on my favourite subject of all time, KINGDOM HEARTS! Some R&R would be nice too…it's sad when no one reviews…Anyway, here we go! Oh, yes, a quick note before I start. I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts. They belong to the general public. However, I am going to do everything in my power to get Riku. He rules! Anywho…here's the fic!

**Prologue**

Sit back and think for a moment. What if everything had turned out differently? What if the storm had never come? What if she had never been trapped on Destiny Islands?

Kairi sighed, watching the waves lapping gently against the sand. The events that had transpired so recently already felt like they had occurred years ago. And she still hadn't forgotten. No, she would never forget. But would he remember? She thought so, but there was always that small nagging doubt in the back of her head.

_He's forgotten you._

"No!" shouted Kairi, jumping to her feet. Tidus, practising on the platform behind her raised his eyebrow at her sudden outburst, but continued his sacred practice none-the-less.

_But you can make him remember._

Kairi sat down again, listening to what the voice proposed.

_Give in to darkness. We can give you the strength to reach him._

Once she would have never surrendered to darkness. But now…

"What must I do?" she asked, with a determination that didn't suit her.

_Just open your heart to darkness. Darkness will do the rest_.

You would have never seen it coming. Kairi, once so pure and happy, now a minion of the dark out of sheer desperation. It's a crazy bunch of worlds we all live in. The unexpected always happens first.

_Meanwhile…_

It was a world none dared walk upon. Well, almost no one. There was only one living inhabitant there. Two, if you counted the living puppet. But that was hardly being alive. Who was the mysterious inhabitant? Its face was hidden by a black hood, making it impossible to make out any features. Except the smile. It had her in its grasp. A princess of heart. A minion to the darkness now. A fitting irony, but she would be a valuable asset. The keyblade master would be powerless against her. And then they would both belong to the darkness. All of the worlds would fall. Kingdom Hearts would belong to the darkness.

"I have no use of _you_ anymore. Get out of my sight," this revealed the person as a woman. The puppet slowly stood up and began to walk away. It vanished before it reached the door.

Maybe once that puppet had been powerful. But then there were the bigger and better things. It was a useless toy now. But maybe later she would call it back again. Unlikely, really. The impossible were usually the things that came to pass…

**Things to come**

What will happen to Kairi, now evil's minion? Who is this mysterious woman that seeks domination of all worlds? What sort of fate will befall the puppet? Where's Riku? And what's going to happen to Sora, the person in the middle of all this? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Well, there we go! My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic is done. And don't worry; there will be more to come soon. But until then…you'll just have to puzzle the various mysteries out for yourself. Until next time!


	2. Heartless?

And here is chapter 1, after only a couple of days…wow. That's really worrying. Usually I procrastinate for hours on end and _never_ get around to doing this sort of thing…XD On with the fic, as I always say. Some reviews would be nice too…it only takes about a minute of your time to say if you liked/disliked it, and some small criticisms are alright too. And now…the not much anticipated chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

It watched him. And waited. For some movement perhaps? Or not. It was impossible to tell what the person was feeling. Its face was masked and the clothes it wore were too baggy to see a figure of any kind. But there was a distinguishing feature—perhaps the only one. The eyes. They almost shone from the mask, nearly yellow, but closer to tawny. And the clothing…black as a heartless.

It continued to watch, and its waiting did not go unrewarded as slowly the slightly battered form of Sora began to wake from slumber. "Wh-where am I?" he asked no one in particular. The drowsiness left him in another few minutes and, realising that it was Traverse Town, stood up. Some good friends were here…once. However, after the Kingdom Hearts incident, it seemed unlikely that they were still here. That raised up an interesting point: how was he able to be here? His memory started buzzing if he tried to think about how he had got here from that field. So maybe if he was here…so were the heartless. No point worrying about that now, right? The heartless had vanished, locked away forever.

_You know they haven't really gone, don't you?_ Said the nagging voice at the back of his mind. The voice that had a nasty habit of being right about the worst things. _There's one now_.

The voice really _did _have a nasty habit of being right. There was one watching him now. Sora held his hand out and in a small flash of light his weapon appeared. _That_ weapon that distinguished him from everyone else. The reason that _they_ never left him alone. The keyblade.

Once the 'heartless' that had been watching him saw it, it began to walk away. Turning, it broke into a run, Sora close on its heels.

A crooked paving stone. That was all it took to trip someone. It was no exception. It went flying, landing face first in a puddle of trouble. The distance might help though. It just had time to turn the right way and block the blow that would have killed any heartless. But it didn't escape unscathed. The mask it wore was ripped and, as it began to stand up, the mask fell off.

_That should have killed it!_ Thought Sora in outrage. That was his first thought. Then the mask fell down. _That's _definitely_ not a heartless._

"You're…"

**--END OF CHAPTER 1--**

**Things to come…**

Things are heating up as a new person is introduced. But who? What was Sora going to say? Who is this person that bears an eerie resemblance to a heartless? Where is Riku? And why do my chapters seem to constantly get shorter? You'll have to keep reading to find out…

Well, this was a pathetically short chapter if I do say so myself…but the chapters will get longer soon, I promise. It's just all of the introduction crap is taking forever to get out, and I keep screwing up how to introduce my characters. This is Chapter 1 mark 2 I'll let you know. Anyway, Chapter 2 is coming soon…


	3. New Beginnings

Wow…already on chapter 2…To be rather frank this is kind of shocking. Usually I procrastinate until the sun goes down, and lately I've been all tied up with revision so I didn't expect to get this far. Then again, it could just be something to do with the fact that all of my chapters are really short. But that won't discourage meh! I shall keep writing this with the consolation of my meagre reviews. Still, the reviews mean so much to meh! So don't feel afraid to waste a couple of seconds writing one! It will make meh write all the faster. And now…on with the fic!

**Chapter 2**

"You're…a girl!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. Indeed the mask had been hiding delicate feminine features from view, reminding him almost of a china doll. The skin was so pale it was almost white, making the blood red lips stand out. The tawny eyes were narrowed, watching the keyblade with suspicion and something else…fear? She stood up slowly and her hair, previously bound by the mask, fell half way down her back.

"Keyblade," she muttered under her breath.

_Drawn to it…and yet fearing it. Why? I just don't remember. When I think to before today there's nothing…just a blank._ _Maybe he has the answer…Yes, maybe that's it. _

Several minutes passed in silence. Sora, not being a particularly patient person, decided to break the silence. "Who're you?" he asked her bluntly.

"I'm…I'm…" She paused, thinking. "I don't remember," she said eventually.

"What!" _So I'm not the only one having trouble remembering things_. Sora looked ready to say something else, but she cut over him.

"However, you can call me Sleet."

_A fitting name, for one such as you,_ said a voice in the back of her mind. _Though you may not remember the real reason that you exist, a part of you will never forget. And never tell._

Sleet bit her lip to stop herself screaming in frustration. The memories existed alright, but they were locked inside an iron vault, inaccessible to her. Naturally. Nothing was ever easy.

Sora was oblivious to her thoughts and the introduction had triggered the friendly cells that always acted up in situations like these. "And I'm Sora!" he replied in his slightly scary friendly manner.

Sleet looked at the place where the keyblade had been but it was gone again. "What was that…key that you tried to annihilate me with?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"That? Oh. Well. Um. It's the keyblade, something that I use to…never mind! It's too complicated." Experience had taught him not to be so trusting of everything and everyone, so the keyblade would remain a mystery to this 'Sleet'. Especially since she resembled a heartless. Not exactly something particularly trustworthy.

_I'll forget about that accursed voice. It's probably just a part of me that's too hopeful about recovering what is lost. I'll remain with this…Sora…for now. _

They were probably thinking along the same lines. Neither trusted the other…

**--END OF CHAPTER 2--**

**Things to come…**

Sleet. Is she trustworthy? What is Sora going to do about their awkward new acquaintanceship? Who _is_ Sleet? Why do I keep asking these questions? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out…

So…chapter 2. Already so many chapters are done (at least in my eyes. Hell, more than one chapter is long in my eyes). Some reviews would be nice, but I can't think of anything to say so…until next time everyone!


	4. Strange world: stranger people

This is just proof that I'm a lazy arse who can't be bothered to get off her bum and update her fanfic, leaving the hypothetical fans in suspense (I do appreciate the few fans that I have though XD) for months on end. Okay, it hasn't been _that_ long…but hey, I am back with some new ideas. And hopefully this chapter will actually have some frickin' _length_. But sadly that is something I am unable to promise will happen. And I've been neglecting the need to put disclaimers on my fic so…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in its infinite glory. I do, however, admit to having tried (and sadly failed) catching Riku with an oversized butterfly net.

Alright. One last thing before I start. Many thankies to my friends who have encouraged me by bribing me with bananas and sugar. You may well appear at some point in this fic, but who knows when? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway…On with the fic!

**Chapter 3**

"Why did I let you come with me again?" Sora asked, sounding annoyed.

"Don't you remember? I saw your ship and, in exchange for not making it spontaneously combust, by using this random stick of TNT that I found, you would let me go along with you to these 'other worlds'. Sleet sounded almost like she was laughing at him. She saw the look that he was giving her. "And yes, I'll get rid of my TNT on the next world we visit.

"Good."

There was silence on the gummi ship for a few moments. An idea suddenly occurred to Sleet. "I was meaning to ask before, but I forgot. Why exactly _do_ you travel to other worlds?"

"Um…" More silence, save the engines whirring in the background. _Why does the subject always have to shift to something about the keyblade?_

"Well?" she asked, beginning to get impatient.

Sora looked out of the window, hoping to find some sort of excuse in the infinite black void of space. And this time, he did find an excuse, much to his relief. "We're here!"

Below there was a world. It seemed vaguely spherical, although it looked more like someone had squeezed a ball until it had lost half of the air that was inside it. Most of the squashed world had forests on it apart from a small part, which was a beach. "We'll land there," said Sora, indicating the beach.

Slowly the gummi ship went closer. Sleet was looking at the buttons on the dashboard; now that Sora had his back turned. He was _way_ too protective of the buttons in her opinion. There was a big red button. It wouldn't hurt to press it, would it?

'_Course not. What's the worst that could happen?_

She pressed the button. The airlock opened, sucking Sora out of the ship. He was falling towards the beach, Sleet right behind him. The gummi ship was going in a different direction—towards the sea. In a less than elegant manner, Sora landed face-first on the wet, cold sand. Sleet managed landing on her feet, making it look easy. Then again, _she_ was the one that had accidentally opened the airlock...

A sound distracted them for a moment. It sounded like a giant bug…a dragonfly perhaps. The sound got closer and closer until…

"What the hell?" Sleet exclaimed in disbelief. That was no bug. It was a weird girl, dressed in the pelt of some unidentifiable creature. Sleet's exclamation caught her attention and she began to walk towards them.

"Who are you?" she asked in a floaty voice. Now that she was close, they were able to see that she had black hair, just a little past her shoulder and large green eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into, coming here?_ Sora thought to himself.

**--END OF CHAPTER 3--**

**Things to come…**

At last another planet—but only this one weirdo in sight. Will Sleet and Sora find normal inhabitants of this planet? Will Sora be able to find the keyhole without alerting Sleet to its existence? Where is Riku? Why did I have too much sugar today? All of this might well be revealed in the next chapter…

Alright, after a while of putting it off, here is my masterpiece. What? Don't stare at me like I'm mad…I know it's true, but still…I've decided to answer some questions that I've been asking myself, and some people might be wondering about.

**Q & A**

**Q**: Why does this seem to lead on from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but still have nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts 2?

**A**: Well…I just felt like it, that's why XD

**Q**: Why aren't there any unknowns?

**A**: Because I'm lazy. They might appear later on though…It just depends on how I feel.

**Q**: What's going to happen at the end (My little sister, the spawn of Satan asked this)?

**A**: How can you ask me that! You'll just have to keep reading to find out :P


	5. Getting Somewhere

To make up for my awful and very long delay, due to the **EBIL EXAMS OF _DOOM_** and getting my results back (which have been alright, but there have been some pretty crappy results XD) I have been delayed in updating. But NO MORE! I shall be updating almost every day (hopefully X.x). Although I only have eight odd reviews, I have to admit that at first I didn't think that I would get _any_ reviews. So thank you to all reviewers and friends for supporting/bribing me (wow, that was kind of sappy…). And just to show my happiness at the reviews and bribes, I have decided to get a co-host to my random out of character paragraphs. And my co-host shall be my favourite character of all time, Riku! At least until he _finally_ takes an active role in this fanfiction. Although I might just keep him here too X3

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It may well never be mine -sigh- However, there is that faint and fleeting hope that I will one day catch Riku with all of the traps that I set up for him in Deep Jungle. All I have to do now is lure him there…**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

And yes, Riku will be joining me after this chapter. I just have to lure him to Deep Jungle…-Insert yet more maniacal evil laughing here-…

Thanks also to all of U4N, the true occupants of this world. Especially Rizzo! You are a mad dragonfly, but that's not necessarily a bad thing XD…And now on with the fic!

**Chapter 4**

"Who are you," the dragonfly/girl asked them again, getting somewhat more impatient. Or maybe not. Her voice might have not lost some of its floaty quality.

"Um…We're from…um…somewhere!" said Sora enthusiastically.

"Wow, _that's_ not going to get her suspicious," Sleet muttered to him, voice dripping sarcasm. _Clearly she's not the only one short of a few marbles_.

The girl/dragonfly paused for a moment, frown creasing her delicate features. "Okay then! Come meet everyone else!" She walked off into the forest in her floaty demeanour, pausing at the edge to let them catch up. And then she disappeared, the forest seeming to swallow her up.

_The people here…if that girl believed such a crappy story, then what will the rest of them be like._ Brief visions of a flaming cave with a bunch of hooligans in it—probably pouring oil onto the fire. She shuddered briefly. _It's a good thing that caves can't really be set on fire, I suppose_.

Slowly they also disappeared into the forest. They wouldn't have been aware of the people watching them. The people watching their every move.

**--END OF CHAPTER 4—**

Okay, that's it for now. Yes, I'm aware of the length, or the lack thereof. And that is only because I'm in school and am rapidly running out of time to do this. –Hooded people seemingly from the Organisation appeared, carrying a large bundle-.

Meh: Yay, my package has arrived :D

Riku: Where am I! WHAT HAPPENED TO DEEP JUNGLE!

Meh: Don't worry, you're in safe hands now –begins to laugh quietly in an evil, menacing manner-.

Riku: Why do I have the feeling that that is not the case?

**Things to come**

Where are our two main characters currently going? What will they find there? Who is watching them? Why did I have do bring Riku here by force? It will be all answered next time :D


	6. Where do the weirdos keep coming from?

Well, this time I have decided that a chapter under six hundred words is unacceptable. And why is that? Because last time my chapter lacked…words. And length. And didn't really have enough in characterness that really makes up a chapter. So this time there will be less out of characterness of me crapping on about something and more actual CHAPTER!

Riku: Suuuuure…

Meh: You know I wasn't joking… :O

Riku: You'll have to let me leave here _some_ time.

Meh: Who said anything about letting you leave here?

Riku: Oh crap.

Meh: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. ALRIGHT! –glares at the lucky sods at square that _do_ own Kingdom Hearts-. And as for Riku…only in my imagination…for now…-laughs for a long time, in a maniacal, somewhat insane fashion.- That's the best way of all XD-

And now on with the fic! Just to let you all know, this will be the chapter where everyone (or almost everyone) I know in U4N will appear XD

**Chapter 5**

They were walking. Actually, they had been walking for the past hour and a half. Sora didn't really seem to notice, but Sleet was practically banging her head on the nearest, hardest tree trunk. _We've passed that boulder **THREE TIMES**! WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE!_

"Here we are!" the girl suddenly announced. Sure enough, there was a small colony of primitive, yet effective housing. When they entered the clearing, some people came out to greet them. A blonde girl approached them first.

"JOOOOOOOOOOO!" she said loudly. Though the dragonfly/girl and Sora didn't seem particularly bothered by this (_Are they **ever** bothered about anything?_ Sleet thought), Sleet jumped about six feet in the air.

"Stop doing that Charlie!" another girl shouted some distance away. "You _know_ that you look smart when you do stuff like that."

"Really?"

"**_NO._**"

The girl that said this suddenly got tackled by another person, just a little bit above her shoulder. They seemed to be talking for the next few minutes, whilst the others watched them. Eventually they also came over, making their conversation audible.

"You know that I am more evil than you," the shorter one was saying.

"Meh."

"You only say that because it's true."

_Why exactly are our less-than-sane hosts having a debate about who is more evil? AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT WEIRD GIRL SMILING AT THIS! **IT'S NOT NORMAL!**_

Sora was looking around. It was rather nice to have a distraction like this so that Sleet wouldn't suspect anything. She was way too busy hitting her head on the nearest hard object. _Now where's that keyhole…?_

**--END OF CHAPTER 5--**

**Things to come…**

Is this really going anywhere? Sora is looking (rather unsuccessfully so far) for the keyhole. Will he actually find it without alerting anyone to what he's doing? Will Sleet give herself a concussion from hitting her head on that rock enough times? Perhaps this shall be answered next time (but then again, maybe not…)

**Author's note**

Okay, okay, I'm aware that this fic is inching further and further away from seriousness. But I promise that it will get more serious soon. It's just that everyone in U4N is as far away from seriousness as one can get…Ah well XD Soon, at any rate, soon…

Riku: …

Meh: What? You don't believe me? I'll just have to prove it to you then –yes, there is evil laughing going on here-…

Riku: o.o'

And now I shall wait in hope for my meagre reviews. They always cheer me up when another world conquest plan goes awry…


	7. Infection Again

Guess who's back again…Meh! Yes, I have already broken my vow thing, but eventually and one day this fic will be updated _everyday!_ But until then once or twice a week is the best I can do. Thank you my dear reviewers, you are one of the two reasons why I bother continuing writing this. The other reason is because it's fun XD

A reply to my main reviewer, lanablaze92: Yes, I know that my authors notes are getting longer and longer, whereas the actual chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Yes, I will try do something about it, but the reason that the dear author notes are so long is because I do them separately from the actual chapter. **WHEN I HAVE TIME**. So, until I write them at the same time, that's the way it has to stay :'(

And now, to not blather on any longer, here's the fic!

**Chapter 6**

**_Several hours later…_**

"So you have to leave…why?" Sleet asked Sora, one eyebrow slightly raised. _He can't leave me alone with…__**THEM**_. And by them she meant the less-than sane inhabitants of the world they were on.

"Because I'm feeling a touch…sick and nice _long_ walks in the woods always helped me." Of course he wouldn't mention that Destiny Islands were _islands_ and the closest thing they had to woods was a small cluster of palm trees near the shore. No need to mention it either. After all, it was such a wonderful excuse to get away from the madness. _Then again, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were much weirder_.

* * *

"Now where is that keyhole?" Sora muttered under his breath after escaping. "It has to be here _somewhere_." It was probably hidden somewhere random, fitting the general atmosphere of this world.

* * *

One of the hooded people, if you could call them that, approached a small alcove. As it did so, an outline of light outlined a keyhole, too large for any key, save one. "Darkness will conquer this world. She wants it so it shall be." It reached out a hand to touch the keyhole. At once it turned into shadows, hundreds of them all seeping into the heart of the world. Truly this world would belong to the dark. 

_The heartless are coming. And there's nothing you can do to stop it. You're too late keyblade master. Another world returned to darkness..._

_

* * *

_

_It's lucky they're so easily distracted,_ Sleet thought. She was hiding behind a particularly widepalm tree, looking out occasionally tosee if they had followed. And so far the sweet smell of success was heavy in the air. But that wasn't the only thing heavy in the air. There was the smell of smoke, mingled with something that left a rather unpleasant taste in the back of Sleet's mouth. But what was it? Her eyes widened, realising what it was, and at the same time realising something else, although she didn't know how. "Sora's in danger!"

**--END OF CHAPTER 6--**

**Things to come...**

The heartless have finally taken an active role in this fic (and it took long enough too...-.-) What does this mean for everyone? And why the smoke (no, it's not just because I value cheap special effects, although I do value those, come to think of it...)?

Meh: Yay! A chapter that hasn't lead off the general Kingdom Hearts subject! Although I do miss the comedy...-sniffle-

Riku: Can't you make up your mind?

Meh: Nope XD

Riku: Why am I stuck here being your co-host? I should be out battling the forces of evil!

Meh: Not today! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Riku: Damn.

Meh: Reviews are huggled and apprieciated. Plus the time taken to read this chapter is so very much less than the time it takes to review! Until Next Time!


	8. Wave of the Dark

Well, after my somewhat crappy cliff-hanger (-sigh-…I have some good ideas, but no way to actually portray them. Why is it like that?) I have decided to update again. Otherwise meh one fan would be kept in suspense.

Riku: Well, you certainly didn't keep to your vow of updating daily, did you?

Meh: -.-;;;;; Eh heh…eh hehehehehe…no…

Anyway, servers seem to be too crowded at the moment since I can't log in to update. In other words this chapter will come out **_even later_** than I intended. Not my fault!

Riku: _Suuuuure _it isn't your fault…

Meh: -ignoring Riku (two things I never thought I would type…)- On with the fic!

**Chapter 7**

Sora was walking along, still blissfully ignorant to the army of heartless heading in his general direction. _Isn't it a little **too** quiet?_ Not even the wind dared to rustle the leaves and the various insects were quiet. _Nothing_ could be this quiet, save for the desolate planet End of the World. But this place was a beach, with a forest. Absolute silence should be impossible here. Should be.

**

* * *

**

Sleet was racing along, trying to beat the heartless, the endless sea of darkness. It was futile, but maybe she could still make it in time...

* * *

The cloaked figure began to turn, walking away from the scene of impending doom. But all was not quiet as it should be. Something was breaking the twigs. Something...It turned around. Someone then. _Keyblade wielder...Sora...Time to go then. The heartless can finish this._ _

* * *

_

The figure turned to face Sora. The motion caused the hood to come slightly off its face. And then it disappeared, teleporting to some unkown destination. It its wake were hundreds of them. Hundreds and thousands of heartless. Almost like a wave flooding out of the trees. Sora would be the one it would crush...

* * *

_Where is he? He can't die...he can't. If any god exists, please, please let me reach him in time..._

**--END OF CHAPTER 7-- **

Mmkay, so this is showing my obsession with the ruler thingys. I know, I know, that's not what they're called, but from now on it shall be what I call them (mainly because I forgot their other, proper name -.-;;;). And yes, the chapters are slowly getting longer, and they should **_definately_** increase in size next time I update. Why? Because at last I shall be FREEEEEEEEEEE! Free from the evil evil school that is, free to do what I want. And yes, what I will do much more of is **UPDATING!**

Riku: Like you were going to do last time?

Meh: Well, this time I actually _have_ time to update...and no evil homework slowing me down!

Riku: ...-.-;;;;;

**Things to come...**

The mini-climax to the U4N planet mini-mini-mini saga! What will become of Sora? Will he be crushed by the heartless? Will Sleet make it in time to save him? Is there really a greater power watching and influencing our every move (If so, I am greatly disturbed o.o)? Why, oh why, oh **WHY** do I constantly insist on asking these questions? Hopefully these will all be answered next time...

And before I forget, yes, I will try to get the climax in one nice, looooooooooooong chapter XD

If anyone is actually bothering to read this, **FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE GREATER PICKLES REVIEW! IT DOESN'T EXACTLY TAKE A LONG TIME TO DO!**

Until next time XD


	9. Mysterious yet familiar saviour

IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! YESSSSSS! AT LONG LAST MY DREAM OF UPDATING (almost) EVERY DAY WILL COME TO FRUITION! And I really am going to try and make the chapters longer since now I actually have TIME!

Riku: After so many times saying that, do you think the fan will believe you?

Meh: Why did you make 'fan' singular! I have more than one fan, you know!

Riku:……..

Meh: **Disclaimer: **I don't own the all-wonderful Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 (sadly). But I _do_ own a copy of the game on ps2 and Chain of Memories for the GBA! And, when it comes out a copy of KH2 XD But KH2 is still not out, and so I shall wait in depression, writing evil disclaimers…

And now…on with the fic!

**Chapter 8**

Sora stood there, frozen with fear. There were just too many of them…too many to fight off. And maybe death wouldn't be so bad…or would they take his heart again? At least it would all be over. No more pain, no more suffering. Maybe it would even be…peaceful. Maybe, just maybe, if he believed that, whatever waited at the end would be okay. Maybe it would really happen.

Just because he told himself that didn't make it automatically true.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to keep running. She had been running for so long and...nothing. Just silence, save for her panting. _What's that?_ A sound like nothing she had ever heard before. A sort of squeaking and scuttling, like cockroaches make if they're trying to walk on top of eachother. And then she saw it. The wave--if you could call it that--towering above a lone figure, who didn't stand a chance. The glowing eyes from the wave all seemed to be focused on him, and his destruction. It wasn't hard to tell who that person was either. Sleet saw that he was going to die. And then...

* * *

The wave was almost on top of him. _This is it..._ Sora anticipated the final blow, closing his eyes, unconsciously bracing himself. But the final blow never came. Tentativly he opened one eye. Something had attacked the wave, and continued to attack it, over and over again. Globules of darkness broke off, becoming seperate shadow heartless, but those were all hacked to pieces by the mysterious assailant. As his saviour was destroying the wave, he caught a glimpse of her face. Sleet was attacking the heartless, but something about her was different. As she destroyed more and more of them, she didn't seem at all bothered, angry, happy. Nothing. Her face was a complete blank. It was kind of scary, watching her emotionlessly hacking more and more of them to shreds. But there was something else off. They weren't attacking her back, only trying to get to him. _But what does it mean? And why can I barely move?_ There was something glinting, a needle, or a dart perhaps. He pulled it out quickly and the feeling began to return to his legs. Just as he found the needle/dart 'Sleet' (if he could indeed still call her that) finished off the last of the heartless. It seemed to trigger a reaction of some sort. She began to fall backwards. He caught her before she hit the ground. Gently he laid her down on the ground. It was good that it was dark by now. No one would be able to see him blushing slightly. He was grateful that she had saved him. 

Something caught his eye in the darkness. A yellow glint coming from her hand. It looked like an eye, but not the eye of a shadow heartless. More like the eye of a cat, enlarged. Where had he seen that before?

_Don't tell me you've forgotten,_ said a voice in his head. Not Sora's voice either. Riku's voice, coming to him just like when he was fighting Ansem.

_That's a sword like Riku's!_

But what did it all mean?

**--END OF CHAPTER 8--**

You see? Once I actually _have_ free time, I can write longer chapters! And the chapters will hopefully be getting constantly longer too! As a celebration, I have decided to get a second co-host. It's debatable if he will stay as a co-host, but I shall have him as such for now all the same XD Kingdom Hearts fans, please welcome Sora!

Sora: Yay XD

Riku: Maybe this will be the time to sneak away...

Meh: Not a chance! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Riku: Why does nothing go my way?

Sora: Because it's funny like that XD

Riku: -punches Sora-

Anyway...Until next time XD

**Things to come...**

It's over...but is everyone okay? Highly unlikely! What really happened to Sleet? What did Sora see before the cloaked enigma vanshed? And...is that smoke? Did I really ask sensible quiestions only this time (there goes that...)? Maybe it will be revealed next time...you'll just have to wait XD

And since the release of the Harry Potter book is tomorrow, I won't be updating then -sniff-. So instead, how about a preview (although it might be in chapter 10, not 9...)?

**Preview**

_"What did you see then?" Sleet asked him quietly._

_"It was a cloaked figure..." Sora trailed off into silence. _

_"An enigma then?"_

_"No...It was..."_

You'll have to keep reading to find out what it was XD And reviewing...that too. Although I might just end up writing for my own petty amusement. Whatever. Reviews are always apprieciated! Until next time!


	10. Finding the Fire

Well, I have returned. Yes, there is still some time before I must be going to read the latest Harry Potter book in the stores (we ordered our copies on the internet—saves us the rush XD). Since I have been blessed with some free time, I shall be –gasp!- updating! And this should make up for the time that I'm offline reading away.

Sora: Yay updateness!

Riku: O.o'

Meh: Cut it out you two! The update is coming!

Riku: -begins to inch slowly towards the door.-

Meh: 5…4…3…2…1...

Riku: -tries to open door with handle but seems to get electrocuted.-

Meh: I charged the doors with more than enough electricity to keep you here Riku. Join me now…

Sora: Join us…

Riku: You too Sora?

Sora: -shrugs- It looked like fun XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But in this little small section of the Kingdom Hearts fanfiction section onthe fanfiction website I own Riku…or have captured him. This non-reality is 444+beautiful…SO FOR THE LOVE OF ME NOT BREAKING EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, DON'T RUIN IT!

And now…on with the fic!

**Chapter 9**

It must have been at least ten minutes before Sora moved. There were just so many things buzzing through his head at once. Sleet, and her mysterious origins. The origins weren't quite so mysterious anymore. The sword she had proved that she was somehow linked to Ansem, or at least to the heartless. _Perhaps I can't trust her after all._ But then she had saved him when he was going to die. Where did her loyalties lie? Then there was another question. If she had that sword, maybe she knew where Riku was? Perhaps...

Then there was the person. It wasn't an enigma--not to him at least. Sora knew those eyes well. But why? That question was the centre of all of this. Why, why, why, why, _why_? There was a rustle in the bushes. The keyblade immediately appeared in his hand. He wasn't going to take any more chances, even if it wasn't a heartless.

Someone unfamiliar emerged from the bushes. She was an unfamiliar, but judging by what she was wearing, she came from that village. Her long brown hair was singed slightly and there were some nasty burns on her body. "The village...burning..." was all she managed to say. Weakened, she slowly fell to her knees, not unconscious, but in a more conservative position than standing.

* * *

_What do I do? WHAT DO I **DO**!_ Sora thought, in a panic. He couldn't leave Sleet here but he couldn't exactly let the village burn to ashes either. There was a small groaning sound behind him, and slowly he turned around. Sleet was sitting up, rubbing her head. The sword still rested lightly in her lap. 

"What happened? It feels like someone's been dancing on my head," Sleet asked him groggily.

_She doesn't remember...she really doesn't remember..._"Don't you remember what happened?" he said tentatively out loud.

Sleet seemed to think for a moment. Suddenly she threw her arms around Sora. Now it was _really_ lucky that it was dark. Sora's now resembled a beetroot with a pointy wig on top.

"I thought you were going to die," she said quietly, letting go. "I thought you were going to die." There was a brief pause, while Sora tried to concentrate on other things, like Kairi. That calmed him down pretty quickly.

"How did you survive then?" Sleet asked eventually.

"We can talk about that later. Now we should go to save the village!"

"But I don't have a weapon..." She trailed off after catching sight of the blade resting in her lap. She looked at where Sora had been, to thank him for it, thinking it had been a gift or something of the sort. However, Sora had already begun to run on ahead.

* * *

"There it is!" Sleet said. The forest was like a maze--every tree looked almost identical to the others next to it, and there weren't any remarkable (or indeed any at all) landmarks. The only thing guiding them was the thick pillars of smoke rising steadily into the sky. Sora nodded, running off into the centre of the smoke. Sleet followed him, covering her mouth and nose with one baggy sleeve. The webbed sword was clutched in the other hand.

* * *

There was no way that the fire was an accident. Someone--some_thing_--had to have started it. A heartless, most likely. And now they were here...Sora had been so sure that they had gone, or had never come to this world. Such a sad, fleeting hope. In this time, for Sora, hope was a small, flckering candle that threatened to go out at any moment. And not just because the heartless were back. What he had seen under the cloak had shaken him right down to his very bones. And then that question appeared again: why?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

That desolate world. The one where _she_ was, the one who wanted to submerge all existance, all _being_ into the depths of darkness. She sat alone now, no puppet to keep her company. Not that she minded of course. It was obselete compared to her latest asset. No use keeping something obselete, even though some might call it powerful. Better to have--

"You have returned." It was a statement, no clear meaning hidden behind it. And indeed someone had returned. The cloaked figure on that world. The one who had let the heartless wreak havoc.

The hooded figure nodded, bowing as it did so.

"You are truly the greatest asset of all. With you by my side, the worlds will all sink into an endless abyss of darkness.You left thatheartless to destroy the village, correct?" The hooded figure nodded again. "Then we will probably not see the keyblade weilder again." The hooded figure showed no reaction to this news. That only made _her_ smile.

_All according to plan. Except one thing. But that should be nothing to worry about..._

**--END OF CHAPTER 9--**

Alright everyone! The chapters are truly getting longer, seeing as this one is over 1000 words (and if you don't include my one-shot, that's personal best!). And I really am going to continue trying to make them longer! Plus there is a new fan for meh fanfic! Such a good thing to know XD Thank you to my two reviewers lanablaze92 and icewolf9. Without you I would be considerably lonlier...only my great giant mutant three-headed pickle army for comfort otherwise. So I have decided to answer the reviews I've got!

**lanablaze92**: Thank you for your criticism in reviews. It really does help! Yes, my chapters are starting to increase in size (yay!). If, when you say 'enigma thingy' DiZ, then you might just have to wait to find out. Can't reveal too much yet. Except for that preview thing. But I've had to move the place that that appears a couple of chapters even further away. But all will be revealed...in time...:)

**icewolf9**: It's so nice that you like my writing style and/or this ficXD True, the main reason it's hyper is probably because I _might_ have had just a _little_ too much sugar at the time, but hey, what can you do?

Riku: Not eat sugar?

Sora: But sugar is niiiiiiiice...

Riku: You had sugar again, didn't you?

Sora:...maybe...

Meh: Anyway...no need to worry since my lovely questions will remain at the end of my fic. They are fun to write, so I wouldn't get rid of them XD And the English weather is just so very depressing. One moment sun, the next moment torrential rainstorms (and usually while I've gone out somewhere...).

So, next time I'll dedicate some of the end section of my fanfic to saying who was who in the short madness of the world of U4N! Just wanted to give you all the heads up ;)

**Things to come...**

There really must be something going on here. Who is thatcloaked person? Will Sora and Sleet successfully douse the fire? Will the heartless be the end of them? And why, oh why don't I have any socks in my sock drawer? Maybe these questions will be answered next time.

REVIEW! Time taken to read latest chapter: around 5 minutes. Time taken to swivel around on swivelly computer chair: 2 minutes. Time taken to review the latest chapter: LESS THAN A MINUTE! SO REVIEW!

Until next time!


	11. Climax to the first world!

Well, after a couple of days without updates (shame on meh! But I was busy…what can you do?) I have returned! Yay XD

So…this world is reaching its climax at long last! I don't know how many worlds there will be, but I'm sure they will all be weird, like this one!

Riku: At least I haven't been officially introduced yet. That way, I can avoid the others like you…

Meh: Don't worry Riku, I'll introduce you soon enough…-insert sinister laugh here-…

Sora: And I'm in the middle of it XD

Riku: _Someone_ seems happy about that…

Sora: Yup!

Meh: But hopefully this will be the climax to this world…I can't keep going on and on about only _one_ world…

Sora: You probably could...

Meh: I'll pretend I didn't hear that...

**Disclaimer:** No, to my utter disappointment, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in it. But I'm sure that one day science will have evolved enough so that I can at least own Riku…SO DON'T SPOIL MY DREAM!

And now, on with the fic!

**Chapter 10**

"There it is!" Sora shouted. _How can he shout with all of this smoke around?_ Sleet wondered. She looked at where Sora was pointing. In the middle of a pyre of flames it floated, although whether that was of its own volition or because of the smoke, it was unclear. Either way, it still hovered effortlessly in the air, the fire licking its scales. The features on it were hard to make out, but it was large--that was for sure. It was a sort of orangey-red colour, except for its rather vague snout which blended in perfectly with the flames. Two large, leathery wings were stretched out behind it. And on its chest...the broken heart symbol, the sybmol of the heartless was there, standing out against the flames.

As they approached, a single slitted eye watched them, although they were unaware of it. The eye was impossible to see through the flames.

* * *

"How should we get to it?" Sleet asked Sora quietly so that she wouldn't inhale too much smoke. Even so, she coughed slightly. 

"We have to put out the fire...somehow. I know!" The keyblade materialised in his hand. He pointed it above the fire. "Freeze!"Sora shouted. Sleet didn't expect anything to happen, but suddenly the keyblade shot ice out of the end. The ice melted on contact with the fire and water rained down onto it. Most of the small fires went out. The dragon heartless screeched in rage as it came in contact with some of the water. Slowly it emerged from the fire, hissing angrily. A claw emerged from the fire next, attempting to slash them, but they managed to barely avoid it, Sora jumping in the air and Sleet moving backwards.

The dragon heartless was no longer airborne after it had completely emerged from the fire. _Maybe not flying will make it less agile_, Sleet thought. The dragon, however, had gone on to all fours and crawled along the ground incredibly fast towards Sora. _Why do they only target him? It's like I'm...not necessary for them. I might as well be invisible_.

An idea suddenly struck her. _If it can't see me, then maybe..._ Sleet cautiously began to approach the dragon heartless from behind, but it still didn't notice her. She walked faster towards it now. At the distance she was from it, she could hear Sora's blizzard spells being shot at it, though it was unrelenting in its attack.

_Just a little closer,_ Sleet thought. _Perfect_. She launched herself into the air, landing a few seconds later on the dragon heartless' back. She began to climb up its back, using the ridges there for hand-and foot-holds. Her destination was clear now: the head of the dragon. She raised up her sword and struck it. At first it didn't seem to notice that Sleet had hit it at all, but then she began to hit it again and again. _Now_ it noticed, but there was nothing it could do. Its head couldn't turn 180 degrees to face her, though it tried often enough.

* * *

After what seemed like ages and ages, the dragon slowly began to lose strength. And then, after Sleet had been panting heavily and Sora doing the same (after the dragon lost interest in him, he also began to attack) it fell with a bone-shattering crash. Sleet, not expecting this, fell off, landing rather elegantly on her face. When she looked again at the dragon, it had vanished.

* * *

"Thank you for saving our village. We are forever in your debt." Sleet watched the thanking ceremony with all of the other villagers, save the one who had been burned and had come to them for help. She seemed to be fine now, which was good. Even though it was actually her who saved the village, she couldn't have done it without Sora. _Plus if it was me, these people would never leave me alone. _

"If you ever want to come back here, we will welcome you with open arms!" Sora seemed to be pretty happy when she leaned down to put a garland of strange flowers around his neck.

"Those aren't the JuuJuu flowers, right Eva?" the sarcastic one shouted.

"Umm...Oops."

"What do the JuuJuu flowers do?" Sleet asked the weird dragonfly girl who was standing next to her.

"When they come in contact with the skin, they knock anyone or anything out," she replied spacily, as usual. Sleet looked at where Sora was now lying, fast asleep, sucking his thumb on the ground. You would never guess that he was the one the heartless all seemed to want to destroy, or use for their own purposes. He looked almost...normal.

Sleet walked over to him and grabbed onto one of his larger-than-normal feet and began to drag him away from the festivities. At the edge of the village she paused and turned around, waving to everyone, who, to her surprise, were waving back. _Now I just have to find the ship..._

**--END OF CHAPTER 10--**

Yay! It's the end of a world at long last! Okay, it hasn't really been all that long, and I could have ended it in less than ten chapters...but then I didn't have time and now I do!

Riku: If you have time, why didn't you update sooner? You left your fans in suspense for TWO DAYS...

Sora: Wasn't it longer?

Meh: It might have been...But the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I've been busy! Plus my accursed friend got meh to write up a detailed analysis of Deep Dive, even though it's mostly vague mysteries all associated with Kingdom Hearts 2! Actually, if anyone wants, they can read it...just e-mail me if you want to :) (ESPECIALLY SINCE IT TOOK TWO HOURS! TWO HOURS!)

Riku: Weren't you going to do something?

Meh: Oh yeah! I've been meaning to do the mini character bios for all of the U4Ns who appear here! So, here we go!

**1. Dragonfly girl**

**Real (nick)name:** Risso (Rosalind. Meh calls her Dragonfly though, because she has such large eyes and totaly reminds me of one!)

**In real life:** In real life she's all spacey like this! It actually really fun to have her around though XD -huggles Risso-

**What I might have...tweaked:** Well, I might admit to making her a _little_ more spacey than usual...but not much, surprisingly!

**Did she want to be in the fic: **Not that I'm aware of, no...-sweatdrop- But I put her in anyway XD

**2. The girl that cried "JOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Real (nick)name:** Charlie (Charlotte just doesn't suit her...)

**In real life:** For some reason she always shouts "JOOOOOOOOOOO!" when I come near...a mystery. But it's still funny, so I shared it with anyone who wants to listen XD

**What I might have...tweaked: **Nothing. She's exactly the same in real life...although not quite as gullible...

**Did she want to be in the fic:** I don't doubt it for a minute...

**3. Sarcastic girl**

**Real (nick)name: **Lauren. There are plenty of nicknames, but I tend to call her Lauren...or Evil 2 (don't ask)

**In real life: **Just as sarcastic. Not a change at all...and she wants to be the evillest of all...but that position is already occupied by yours truly XD She objected to the line '...primitive yet effective housing.' the most XD Ah, how I love to do stuff like that...

**Didn't tweak anything :P**

**Did she want to be in the fic:** She FORCED me to add her in...-sigh- But I don't regret it for a moment XD

**4. The tackler**

**Real (nick)name: **Evil 1 (my nickname...her real name's Emma XD)

**In real life: **She's the same...I do try and not tweak the people...much...they're really funny, so I wouldn't...well, maybe I would. She's still just as short and as evil and somewhat argumentative in real life XD Awwwwwwwww...

**Did she want to be in the fic:** Maybe...I don't actually know...I might have forgot to mention her involvment at all...oops...

**5. The one who called for help.**

**Real name: **Eva. That's what almost everyone calls her XD I certainly do.

**In real life:**She might well be the backbone of the people in U4N...She's so sweet! No one can _not_ like Eva...XD And I would never tweak that XD

**Did she want to be in the fic:** Who knows? I'm sure she didn't mind though :)

And that's it XD Thank you icewolf9 and lanablaze92 for your wonderful reviews! So I'll briefly answer the questions in them too XD

**lanablaze92: **Don't worry, I won't stop even if I get no reviews...but reviews still help me to write faster! I write fanfictions with review power! Anyway...thankies for the thing about the last paragraph -huggles last paragraph-...

Riku: o.o

Meh: What?

Riku: ...

**icewolf9:** Yes, it is hard to imagine Sora frozen with fear...he's just too bouncy and determined (not to mention naive to be frozen with fear...But if I didn't have him frozen with fear, I would probably never get this whole important twist out! And yes, the twist will develop! And yes...sugar induced hyperness is the only way to go! When there are no reviews, with a bag of sugar it's all better...XD

And remember...Reviews: good. No reviews: no (or at least less) fanfic. IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG TO WRITE ONE YOU KNOW!

**Things to come...**

It's really clear now...the heartless seem to be ignoring Sleet! Why is that? Which world is coming up next? When will that preview actually appear (very soon, if I have a say in it...and I believe I do XD)? Perhaps these questions will be answered next time...(although I just might ask more questions instead XD)

And so...the climax to the strange world is finished! Keep reading and reviewing if you want to find out what happens next!

Until next time!


	12. Revelations

So here we go again. Another world...Yay! Alright, I'm not nearly as good at fight scenes as I'd like to be, but I will improve...one day...

Riku: Sure you will...-.-

Meh: Hey!

Sora: -is watching the ultimate of ultimates of all evil, the TELITUBBIES! THE HORROR...THE HOOOOOOOROR...-

Meh: Somehow, that is just wrong in too many ways O.O

Riku: I actually agree with you on this one O.O

Meh: Soraaaaa...turn off the tv...

Sora: ...Tellitubbies...tellitubbies...say...hello...

Meh: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! IT'S TOO LATE TO SAVE HIM! RUN BEFORE THE TELLITUBBIES GET YOU TOO! -runs away, dragging Riku behind-

Now that the horror is over (for now at least...) I suppose I should continue this XD Although, I'm not sure that the next world will be imminent until the next chapter. But you never know...it might all change if the actual content is too small. I won't know until I type though, so...

**Disclaimer**: Look, haven't you read all of the other chapters and their disclaimers? Have you just come to pour lemon juice on my deep mental wounds for not having achieved my goals yet? Well, shame on you! I SHALL ACHIEVE ALL MY GOALS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Ahem...- Anyway...on with the fic!

**Chapter 11**

_So here we are again_, thought Sleet. After some searching, they had finally managed to relocate the ship. And here they were, on autopilot for the next world. Though they might not arrive for several hours, sleep was the last thing on her mind, unlike Sora who was dozing peacefully some feet from her, his head resting gently on his shoulder. There were just too many questions, and with them buzzing around her head like flies, there was no way that she would be able to go to sleep. The only thing helping Sleet keep her mind off the buzzing was the calm infinity stretched out before her. What did they call this vast expanse? Space? Well, whatever it was called, it sure was peaceful. You wouldn't be able to guess that the worlds everywhere were in turmoil, or were going to be in turmoil soon enough.

A shuffling sound brought Sleet back to the present. When she looked to find it's source, it turned out to be Sora, just woken up from a nice long nap. _He's lucky_, she thought. _Nothing seems to phase him_. _Nothing that he couldn't just laugh off. But still..._

"We have to talk," Sleet said, as Sora opened a bleary cerulean eye.

"You're right," he said, a note of determination creeping into his voice. It was strange hearing Sora so determined. Not impossible for him to be as such, just so...odd.

"We should piece together everything that we discovered, and hopefully the bigger picture will slowly come into focus. First, and probably most important...How did those creatures--the heartless was it?--appear?"

Sora paused before answering. "I...don't know." He was clearly lying. Sora was _way_ too honest to lie as easily as most people. Sleet's delicate features curled into a frown and, for a few moments there was silence on the gummi ship. Eventually Sleet stopped frowning and broke the silence, deciding to go for a more gentle approach.

"What was it then?" she asked quietly.

"It was a cloaked figure..." Sora trailed off into silence.

"An enigma then?"

"No...it was..." He trailed off again, biting his lip. It felt almost like betraying her trust, but if he kept it inside it would just grow and grow until he released it in an explosion of emotion. And that wouldn't be pretty.

Sora took a deep breath. "It was Kairi." From Sleet's blank expression, it was clear she had no idea who Kairi was, nor what the significance of this was. And it was huge.

"What's a Kairi?" Sleet asked. It would have almost been funny, but this was no laughing matter.

"Kairi is one of the Princesses of Heart," Sora said. Sleet's expression was still blank. "The seven Princesses of Heart are the purest of heart on all the worlds." _It's definately better not to mention the **other** reason why it's so bad. Kairi, why did you surrendur your heart to the darkness?_

"If Kairi is so...pure, then why did she release the heartless?" _He's hiding something about this 'Kairi'...but what?_

"She must have surrendured to the darkness." _Why, Kairi, why?_

Once again, silence rained on the gummi ship.

_She must be important to Sora. I'd have to be blind not to notice the way he talks about her...She must be a good friend or something_. But those words seemed somehow hollow to her...

"We'll find a way to save her Sora," Sleet said eventually. Sora smiled gratefully. _Kairi...even if it takes forever, I--no, **we**--will find a way to save you. I'll never give up. Never._

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile..._

Again the desolate world. And again, the same person sitting on the throne alone. But this time she seemed to be doing something. Reading something written on a long sheet of paper.

"How interesting," she said, smiling, though there was no good humour behind the smile. _Perhaps...it is time to make you remember. And then give you my final gift. This has worked out much better than I could have hoped. Better than I could have dreamed. You are a puppet and I am the puppeteer. My puppet of darkness...your original purpose may be fulfilled yet. And all I need to complete the plan is to give you a little visit...

* * *

_

"There is something else," Sleet said, remembering this only a few moments before.

"What is it?"

"The heartless...they didn't chase me at all. It was like I didn't exist to them. Why is that?"

Sora seemed to think for a moment. "Maybe something's wrong with your heart?" he suggested in a joking manner.

"That's not funny!" she shouted at him. Slowly she moved her hand to the spot where her heart was supposed to be. Nothing. No pulse, nothing. Her eyes widened in shock. "What the--?"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, seeing the sudden terror on Sleet's face.

Sleet tried again, hoping the results were _anything_ but what they were. Still nothing. "I don't have a heart," she said slowly, trying to comprehend the gravity of the new situation.

_This changes everything_...

**--END OF CHAPTER 11--**

I think after all that's happened, I have only one thing to say: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is LATE! Meh got into some bloody difficult situations...so I haven't had time to finish this...But it's been sitting here for a couple of days waiting for meh to come and finish...I'M SO ASHAMED!

Riku: Are you done?

Meh: Yup, all done XD

Riku: And now we just have to avoid the Tellitubbies and Sora for a while and everything will be alright...right?

Meh: Um...

Riku: T-T I'm going to die...I'm going to die...-twitch-

Meh: _Oookay..._So, moving on from Riku's temorary case of paranoia, I shall again answer the reviews...What's this? 21 REVIEWS? FINALLY! I HAVE REACHED 20 REVIEWS XD MEH LIFE IS SOMEWHAT MORE COMPLETE XD Now I just have to reach 50...I might be writing for a while...-sigh-...Anyway...on to the reviews!

**lanablaze92:** Wow...I think I'd just die if the internet disappeared. Well, at least you have it back now, right? And of course I'll keep it up :3

**Tuatha de Danaan:** You're probably right XD But I was writing in a rush...what can you do?Maybe one day I'll end up re-writing this whole fic...then it will be considerably longer...But until then I'm too lazy to go back and edit the typos. Thankies for the review XD

**icewolf9:** Thankies :3 That's very sweet...and...and...and...AND...ANDANDANDANDANDANDAND! Suuugar is nice...XD Bags of the stuff lie strewn around the Compy chair...The lovely things keep meh going...so thankies for this extra one to add to the pile! XD

I think that's everything I wanted to say...XD Any contributions Riku?

Riku: I'd just like to say that if anyone wants to free me from this hellhole nightmare then **PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS PURE AND GOOD IN THE WORLD, FREE ME!**

Meh: -.- You're not going anywhere dude XD

Riku: Crap...

Meh: I just remembered...the preview finally came up! Yay XD I might do more of the little sneak peeks...but then maybe not XD It all depends on how I feel, and how much sugar I've had...I'll stop now...

Riku:I think that's a good idea...

**Things to come...**

A new world...new surprises (most definately XD)? What will our two protagonists find there? What new revelations will they come across? Will Kairi ever be free from the darkness? When will I stop eating sugar (probably never XD)? Maybe these will be revealed to you, the reader populous, when the next chapter comes out!

So...I think I have something to say here...now what was it? It must have been something important...hmmmmmmm...Oh yes...**REVIEW!**

Until next time XD


	13. A gift

Since it took me so long to update last time I have decided on something:I should really update more often...Yes...I'm going to do it (like I should have done before...-.-) Andthere are so many things to be incredibly ecstatic over(surprisingly...)! This fic has reached 10000 words as of last chapter! That's just so great...I should do something to celebrate...but what? Well, I think I'll add another little taster at the end of this (okay, so it's not much, but at least it's something XD). Also...Riku and I have put aside our differences (although it was just Riku...remember, _I'm_ the crazy-obsessed Riku fan-girl) and have decided to work together to free Sora from the horror that is Teletubbies!

Riku: -from under a pile of grenades- Yup...not that I'm happy about it though...

Meh: You know you are _really_...XD

Riku: Well, maybe a little...

Meh: SEE? I TOLD YOU!

Riku: And as a special little one-off I'm going to willingly do the disclaimer...**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not owned by the authoress of this fanfic. But in her imagination she has me here trying to revive Sora's mind from the horrific mental trauma called Teletubbies.

Meh: But you'll have to wait for the freeing of Sora until the end of the chapter :) So...until then, on with the fic!

**Chapter 12**

_It doesn't make sense. If I don't have a heart then shouldn't I be...a heartless or something? What's wrong with me? _Silence was once again the ruling mistress on the ship. Sleet was quietly panicking and Sora was thinking.

_Sleet's not a heartless...right? Wouldn't she have tried to take my heart by now if she was one? But there is definately something weird about her...When the wave of heartless were coming what happened to her? Can I really trust her to help me save Kairi? Kairi..._

But their thoughts were interrupted when a little red light began to go off in the middle of the dashboard.

"What's that?" Sleet asked, glad for the interrruption.

"It means that we're approaching another world." _Are you there Kairi? Please, please...be there..._

"Why didn't it go off before?"

"Because it only goes off on autopilot."

"Ah." Sleet looked out of the window above the dashboard and there it was. An almost desolate landsape with a few craters here and there was stretched out before them. The most distinguishing thing about it was the enormous canyon scratched through the middle of the world, like a hideous scar. Actually, the world looked rather like a face, the eyes almost seeming to roll, the mouth fanged and leering, thescar cutting through it all.

_Is there really life here?_

"I guess we'll land in the canyon to start with," Sora said. He didn't exactly seem like he loved this world either.

Slowly the gummi ship descended into the crater, swallowed by the darkness almost at once. The lights didn't seem to help very much either. It was almost like the darkness was absorbing the light. What an irony--that happened before when Sora had sealed Riku and the King into Kingdom Hearts.

Eventually they came to a shaky landing and slowly emerged from the gummi ship, although unwilling to do so. The darkness was so absolute, at least to Sora. It was strange, but now that she had emerged from the ship, Sleet could see in the darkness, making it seem to her like the murky darkness had cleared away. It wasn't light, but whatever it was it was strange that she could do it anyway.

_Nothing yet,_ thought Sora. The keyblade had yet to react in the way that it always did. But maybe this world was beyond hope?With the non-existant population on the planet, it seemed likely that the heartless had already been and gone. But if that was true...this world shouldn't exist at all. So the keyhole had to be somewhere. Right?

There was a small scuttling sound that made Sora turn his head to see what it was. However, the absolute darkness prevented anything apart from the black reaching his eyes.

There it was again, louder this time. The gummi ship's light didn't seem to be helping either, but then it hadn't made a difference before. Why should it make a difference now, when it seemed to matter more?

"Sleet, can you see anything?" he asked her quietly. It seemed almost wrong to disturb the absolute silence of this world. Wrong...or maybe impossible.

Sleet didn't reply.

"Sleet!" Sora said, louder this time. Still nothing. He began to feel for her and found her arm after about a minute. The arm was rigid.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"No!" Sleet exclaimed. Her two eyes, glowing the yellow of a heartless' eye, were wide with fear.

Sora turned to try and see what she was seeing, and was surprised that he could see the hooded person, slowly walking towards them. It was strange, but this person seemed to be emitting enough light so that they were visible in the absolute darkness. The sinister smile that held no humour was also perfectly visible.

"We meet again," she said, smiling.

"Again?" Sora asked, though he meant to stay as quiet as possible.

The person seemed to at last notice Sora. "So _you_ are the keyblade master. Such a shame I shall have to destroy you. But not myself. No, that would be much too simple. Soon you will die. But," her smile became wider ,"That is not the reason I am here. I have come to deliver something to my puppet."

"Your what?" Sora exclaimed. There wasn't a puppet here. Unless...

Sleet began to run. This person...she was evil. There was no other way of describing her. And she had to get away...If only those memories had always been hidden away, but it seemed that it was not to be. This person...was her creator. Her beginning and more likely than not her end too. This 'gift' was something that she didn't want. Whatever it was...it had to be bad.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, though he didn't expect an answer. His expectations were correct. The hooded woman closed a hand into a fist and put the other hand resting gently on top of it. The hands seemed to glow for a moment. Sora watched, hypnotysed by the sight.

She opened her hands. Something small and glowing flew out of them, flying directly at Sleet. Though she tried to outrun it, it continued to gain on her and then it struck her. She screamed. The scream echoed on the canyon walls again and again, making it seem even worse. And the glowing thing had been absorbed into Sleet's body.

Slowly she fell to her knees, a hand over her chest. But something was different now.

_Thump...thump._

A heart...

**--END OF CHAPTER 12--**

Meh: Well, whaddya know? Another clifhanger...I suppose the fans aren't all that happy about that...especially after I took so long. But I've been busy...plus now Riku and I have to free Sora from the Teletubbies...

Riku: Damn straight!

Meh: Hand me a grenade...

Riku: -hands over grenade- What are you going to do with that?

Meh: -throws grenade at the tv- T-T I will miss the tv, but that can always be replaced. I somehow think that Sora's mind is just a little bit more valuable.

Riku: Something is wrong with this picture...

Meh: I just realised...SORA'S MIND IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS TV! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Riku: -watches the burning remains of tv- I think Sora's okay now...

Meh: GOOD! -walks over to Sora and grabs him by the collar- Listen bud...you'd better buy a new tv...or there will be hell to pay...

Sora: ...

Riku: The following scene is much too violent to be posted on the lovely fanfiction site. So instead you will have to listen to me for another...two words XD

Sora: here's...the...munny...-hands over enough munny to buy new tv-

Meh: All better XD

I shall reply to the glorious reviews while I'm at it XD

**darkanimegirl:** Can't say...and not because I haven't decided either (surprisingly)! Sorry about that...:( Thankies though XD And as for updating soon...well...you'll have to be a little patient...-sweatdrop-

**lanablaze92**: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ANYTHING BUT THAT! And yes, it was a little shorter than I would have liked...but I can't be bothered to go back and change it...

**icewolf9:** Yesh...it is scary...just the way I like it XD (but that might just be me...) And I'll keep going...as soon as I find some more time to update!

Well...that's all...except...I have been rather off these past few days so this chapter is not quite as up-to-scratch as I would have hoped. I think that's all XD You might have to wait a little for the next update though...Yes, I know...it's so very sad T-T

**Things to come...**

Sleet now has a heart...does this pose a threat to her and Sora? What does it mean? Who is the so-called 'enigmatic woman' (yes, bad, bad authoress...) really? And is it just me or have the ammount of questions gone down a little? Will you find out next time? Who knows ;)

REVIEW! That is all :) Until next time XD

**Preview**

_"Kairi?"_

_No reply._

_"Kairi! It's me, Sora! Don't you remember?"_

_No reply..._


	14. The heartless in the darkness

Hopefully this time madam authoress won't be quite so lax in producing chapters (ah, we can all hope…)! Maybe this chapter will come out at the right time (as in some time on the 28th of July) but that seems so unlikely...Ah well! I shall try, and that's all I can do :) And I have suddenly been struck with inspiration! After I finish writing this fic (or some time in the middle of writing it. Who knows?) I'll end up doing another fic (probably a one-shot) about the BHK. Not my favorite character, but hey, it's not like I've actually seen him in KH2 (although I have watched the trailers obsessivly). Why did I announce that? I have no idea...

Riku: -sigh-

Sora: -is eating ice-cream-

Riku: GIVE ME THAT! -grabs ice-cream-

Meh: -is too busy crapping on to notice fight for ice-cream-

Riku: -licking ice-cream- **Disclaimer:** If the authoress of this fanfic owned Kingdom Hearts, it would have _Pickles inc._ appear in the game instead of _Squaresoft_. Although...Square owns me too...IS THERE NO SALVATION FOR ME?

Meh: -stops crapping on- Nope XD

Okay...so I was a little tired last time I was updating, but now I've had enough sleep...I think and can actually walk in a straight line!

Riku and Sora: Wow...O.O

That's more than enough random crapping on...so...On with the fic!

**Chapter 13**

Sora didn't know what the glowing orb had been. Sleet, kneeling on the ground, was more than enough of an indication that something was wrong. The keyblade, always willing to respond to his emotions appeared in his hand.

"What did you do to her?" Sora shouted, whilst trying to hit the hooded figure with the keyblade. She dodged each strike with apparent ease.

"It's only a gift," she replied in mock innocence. "Nothing to get so mad about. If you get this mad someone might try and hurt you." When Sora came in for another blow, not suspecting anything, something struck him in the stomach, driving all the wind out of him.

"And now I bid you farewell. Should we meet again, I might not be quite so lenient." Slowly, she stepped backwards into the shadows, the light she emitted fading as she did so. When Sora went to strike again, there was nothing there to strike, save the insubstantial shadows. Giving the empty shadows one last angry look, he rushed over to Sleet.

She registered that Sora was running towards her, but that was all she did about it. She listened to the steady thumping of the heart. It was strange, but it seemed to calm her.

Sora was panting by the time he had arrived at where Sleet was kneeling. She had managed to run further than he had thought. "Are...you okay?" he asked her between pants.

Sleet looked at the hand that rested over her heart, not replying.

Before Sora could say something else, there was a loud clicking sound that seemed to just go on and on and on. He turned away from Sleet, trying to find the location of the clicking noise but only meeting the almost solid darkness.

The clicking noise had also distracted Sleet and she looked up from her hand. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. In every direction there _they_ were. Hundreds and hundreds..._thousands _perhaps. _The heartless are coming. And there's no way out. _

Sora hadn't seen the heartless yet, and was too busy panting to notice much anyway. But when he had pretty much regained his breath, he began to notice them. Little yellow pinpricks of light that seemed to trace a circle around them. And that circle seemed to be slowly shrinking. The keyblade appeared once again in Sora's hand, emitting enough light to see the army of neo heartless that now surrounded them. _This must be a 'parting gift' from that cloaked person._

When the light touched the advancing army of heartless, it must have triggered something. They stopped sneaking and ran head-on at Sora and Sleet, claws outstretched, intent on ripping apart anything and everything in their path.

Sora parried then struck, parried then struck. There was almost a pattern. However, the overwhelming number that were attacking meant that even when one neo heartless was destroyed, there were five to take its place. Slowly Sora attacked less and less, until there was only room for the occasional attack. And Sleet just seemed to be watching. Maybethat was the purpose of the heart. To mesmerise her so that she would watch Sora die.

Sora was moving back now. He was only human, after all, and tired after over-exerting himself. His guard became more and more sloppy. The neo heartless managed to get scratches in now.

Something touched Sleet's knee, and she looked up to see the source. It was Sora, holding the keyblade and fending off attacks from the heartless. Something was dripping onto the ground. A crimson liquid that the bone-dry earth accepted greedily. Blood.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The continuous dripping slowly brought Sleet out of her trance. "Sora!"

He glanced back at her, but one heartless took advantage of the temporary distraction and slashed at Sora's stomach. There was a cry of pain and he moved one hand slowly towards where it had struck.When his hand came away, it was covered in blood.

Though Sora was clearly suffering, he continued to fight, the life slowly dripping out of him. Sleet could take no more of this. The soul eater was clenched in her hand.

Sora thought he was going to pass out. There were just too many of them. And they weren't the normal shadow heartless either. Stronger...deadlier by far. And he couldn't take much more. One of them launched itself from the shadows. Sora hadn't been expecting it and was fending off about five other heartless anyway. _This is the end..._

The heartless disappeared and a few little munny balls dropped from the air that it had occupied only a few seconds before. A few seconds later, the heartless that had been pressing down on him were destroyed, the munny dropping slowly onto the ground. There was a flash of red and more neo heartless were destroyed.

_Something seems familiar here..._

It struck Sora almost at once. Sleet. Something had happened to her before when he had been in danger. The situation was a little different now, but essentially the same. And so, Sora pondered and watched as the once dauntingly large army was being reduced to nothing in front of his very eyes.

The army eventually disappeared, leaving plenty of munny on the ground. However, something was wrong. Sleet didn't seem to be snapping out of whatever sort of trance she was in. _In fact_...Sora ducked just before the webbed blade struck him. _She's attacking me!_

**--END OF CHAPTER 13--**

So...it seems the dream of updating daily was a rather short-lived dream indeed. My mum decided that I needed to get out of the house and said that we should all go to the German countryside. I SPEAK THREE WORDS OF GERMAN! AND THAT'S A MIRACLE ON ITS OWN! I'll show you roughly what happened...

Mum: We can't stay at home _all_ summer. We should go somewhere!

Meh: -muttering- yes, we _can_ stay home all summer.

Mum: -didn't hear or ignored meh- We should go visit all the German people we know!

Meh: -.-;;; You know I speak almost no German, right?

Mum: -ignoring- We should go to the countryside!

Little Sister: Yay! Countryside! We can visit the farm animals!

Mum: And we can drive there! All the way from England!

Meh: No way in hell -.-

Mum: Okay...we'll send you to America!

Meh: Yay!

Mum: But there only seem to be a few tickets and they all have a returning flight at around the end of your holiday...

But by this time I had already left. Actually, I was going to tell my mum that I would rather go to the non-computer countryside of Germany, but when I went to tell her, she had already booked a damn ticket for meh! Oh the pain of not having any computer access for the next...25 days T-T Well, now I certainly can't update T-T But hopefully I'll be able to get computer access _somewhere..._Hopefully...

And now, depression-induced meh shall reply to the lovely reviews...

**icewolf9:**Wow...A Riku plushie! Now I can truly be an obsessive Riku fangirl! And yesh, it might have been a slightly more creepy chappie than normal...but I for one like horror XD!

Riku: Not everyone has the same interests as you, you know -.-

Meh: But somewhere there might be someone who does...

Riku: _Sure_ there is. Just keep believing that...

**lanablaze92:** Well, I hate disappointing, so sorry this chappie is so late. Sadly, lately I've been busy weeping over the idea of no computer...and the whole crap-I-cornered-myself-so-now-I-can't-think-of-anything-to-write thing...

**polly pony lauren: **Don't worry, there's not as much KHness as I could have put in...So it is understandable to people who haven't played the game :) And you're not lazy, when you updated, you actually had _time_...a luxury I have been denyed by everyone around meh. Is that fate? (no, it isn't -.-) Good luck to you and your fic writing by the way XD

Mmkay...so that's all from lil ol' meh.

Riku: Yay!

Meh: You don't really mean that...

Riku: Well, mostly I do...

Meh: T-T I'll miss you Riku.

Riku: -blushing slightly- ...

Meh: So bye everyone -waves-

Riku and Sora: -wave-

**Things to come...**

An unexpected attacker? What will become of Sora if he has to avoid blows from the army-destroying Sleet? Why does Sleet have the Soul Eater? Why do I ask all of these questions? Maybe when I finally update these questions will be revealed...and more XD Next time: **Chapter 14: Unexpected Enemy**. See you then!

And now...A nice surprise for meh would be if there were 30 lovely reviews waiting for meh when I come back. Am I being too hopeful? (Ironically) I hope not...

America, here I come T-T...Ta!


End file.
